


You-Berry

by LibertyWasTaken



Category: The Commentary Crew (RPF)
Genre: Baristas, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyWasTaken/pseuds/LibertyWasTaken
Summary: Alex is a barista at a small cafe - his day-to-day includes dealing with grumpy customers and early mornings. Then a handsome stranger walks in.





	You-Berry

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Gabe jokingly told me to call the cafe "Honey and Milk," so I did.  
> Also fuck you Gabe. Stop bullying me loser.

The scent of coffee beans and vanilla flooded the small two-story cafe, rising from the coffee pots and puffed pastries of the counter, to the ceiling rafters sprinkled with fairy lights. The early birds of London sauntered up the steps to the loft, drinking their teas and their espressos underneath the dark blue morning that shone through the high windows.

Alex sipped on his cup of tea, the citrus warming his chest, chipping away the last bit of sleep he had in him. His shift started less than an hour ago, but very few people had wandered in. It was mostly the usual customers trying to cram for their test, or insomniacs who just didn’t want to be home. 

He enjoyed his job, for the most part. Though it wasn’t what he wanted to do, it was something that kept a roof over his head, something he didn’t entirely hate. Of course, he had the occasional grumpy morning person, who would raise their voice slightly if Alex gave them the wrong croissant or if the drink he made was “too cinnamon-y.” After the first couple of weeks, he began to grow used to the monotone responses, offering a free cookie, or simply saying he apologized for a mistake that didn’t consequentially matter.  Once he got used to it, he slowly began to grow into it. He would try a smile at the nice customer, or the little girl begging her mother for a sweet, say thank you and have a wonderful day after every purchase. Sure, most of the time it was flat and seemed dull, but the deadpan pleasantries were practically all Alex could muster emotionally.

Alex had set his tea down and was changing the specials on the small chalkboard, humming along to the sounds of some overplayed pop song. As soon as he finished writing, he was pulled from his work by the chiming of a bell.

He glanced to the front door as he usually would, shivering ever so slightly as he felt the London wind on his bare arms. He hopped off of the stool he was using, quickly rinsing his hands of any chalk residue before wiping them on his apron. He cleared his throat softly, stepping up to the counter.

“Good morning, welcome to Honey and Milk. What can I get you?” Alex looked at the customer, his eyes widening slightly as he realized how handsome he actually was. He was a fair bit taller than Alex, around his age, with shaggy brown hair that looked freshly cut. His fair skin was dotted with freckles around his nose, two hazel eyes framed with perfect, long eyelashes. The man smiled happily at him, revealing two dimples that made Alex’s heart flutter.

“Morning to you too,” said the handsome stranger. “I’d like a tall chai tea latte, please.”

The man handed his card as Alex punched it in. “Alright, anything else?” Alex asked, taking his card.

“Uh,” the man hesitated, his honey-colored eyes drifting over to the baked dishes. “Yeah, can I get one of those muffins?” 

Alex nodded, “What flavor?”

“ _ You _ -berry.”

Alex’s eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks warm with a blush. He broke into his first actual giggle in weeks, his heart pounding his ears. The other seemed to have to same reaction, his cheeks going red enough to draw the attention away from his freckles and mess of a hair. 

“Yeah, that was-that sucked,” the man stuttered out, running a hand through his hair. 

“No, mate- it was-” Alex licked his lips, pondered it for another moment, somehow unable to wipe the smile off of his face. The pick-up line was absolutely horrendous but it seemed to melt Alex just as easily. “It was class.”

“So I can still get my coffee?” The man asked, laughing slightly.

“‘Course you can,” Alex laughed, processing the purchase before handing the man back his card. He grabbed a cup and pulled the sharpie out of his apron. “And your name?”

“Erling.”

Alex smiled at the name. Earl, like tea. How ironic. He wrote the name on the cup. “It’ll be ready shortly.” 

“Okay,” he said, pausing for a moment. He seemed not to move for a moment, like he was expecting something else, before walking away. Alex watched him as he sat in the booth in the corner, setting his satchel down and slipping off his hoodie.

Alex realized he should probably start making his drink, so he picked up his pace. He took his time with this, wanting everything to be absolutely perfect. He brewed the latte to perfection, mixing it evenly until the scent of chai filled all of his senses. He kept sneaking glances to him, but every time he looked, he was already watching him. Alex found it increasingly harder to focus on the task at hand. He held the steamed milk and took a deep breath, willing the shakes out of his hand as he poured a design on the top. It was a heart, a sloppy one, but a heart nonetheless. Feeling disappointed with the sloppy design, he sighed. But it was better than nothing. He grabbed the cinnamon and sprinkled some on top, feeling relatively satisfied with it. He grabbed a lid but didn’t put it on, taking one last look at it before he headed out from the counter. 

The man seemed to notice him, as his posture straightened and he offered a smile. Alex set the coffee down in front of him with a smile. “Your latte.”

“Thank you-” he said, wrapping his hand around the cup. He looked down at it, and his smile fell. Alex panicked for a moment. Was something wrong? Was he being too forward? What was it?

The man smiled again and chuckled.

“What?”

“You spelled my name wrong,” he laughed, his hand shooting up and covering his mouth like he was trying to hide it.

“Oh god,” Alex felt his face flush. “Earling. I thought it was like the tea-”

“E-R-L-I-N-G. It’s okay,” he giggled, looking up and meeting Alex’s eyes. It eased any tension Alex seemed to have about the situation, and he smiling back. “I do love the heart, though. You’re very talented.”

Alex was undoubtedly pink in the face, his eyes beaming. He hadn’t flirted in a  _ really  _ long time, but Erling seemed very good at picking up his slack, and very eager to do so. 

“Thanks. I… wanted to make it special, just for you,” he laughed it off slightly, but the meaning was there.

“Really?” He teased, picking up the cup and blowing on it before taking a sip. If he could smile any bigger, he did. “That’s the best latte I’ve had in a really long time. And I drink a lot of caffeine.”

Alex fiddled with his thumbs, staring down at them as if he was embarrassed. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get the words out, a familiar bell chimed behind him. London wind hit him quickly, causing him to cross his arms instinctively to try and keep himself warm. “Sorry. Work calls.”

Alex turned around and began heading back to the counter, but stopped as he heard Erling speak.

“Wait- I didn’t catch your name.”

He turned around, catching those honey eyes and returning the smile. “Alex.”

“Alex,” Erling repeated, as if tasting how the word sounded on his tongue. He seemed to like it. “It was lovely to meet you, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate if you subscribe to this account as I plan on posting more in the future, with updates available on tumblr!  
> Tumblr: @fpskaiju  
> Twitter: @malszone


End file.
